An Unknown Hearts Desire
by T'Mu-Yor
Summary: Submission for Zutara Week 2010 this is a 6 chapter Zutara story  Zuko/Katara  each chapter will deal with the day's subject. So read and Review! Story takes place a year after the end of the war and shows the development from friends to a couple.
1. Family

**Yo, my first entry for Zutara Week. I am going to write a story each chapter incorporating the daily theme… BUT I won't have Saturday's AU in here sorry to say it would throw off the story so Saturday will be a story all its own. Watch for the daily updates. The first day is Family July 26 2010. So here goes!**

**I don't own Avatar TLA or any of their characters, I do however own my own characters :).**

Family

The war had ended over a year ago, all of the Gaang had returned to their respective nations for a year of rest and to spend time with their family. Aang was traveling around the Earth Kingdom holding up his part of the peace treaty as avatar he was to making sure that the peace was upheld and that the Fire Nation was holding up their end of the deal. Toph had unwillingly been returned to her parents but only with the understanding that she wouldn't be locked away from the world, she was now a hero to the whole world. Sokka and Katara returned to the Water Tribe for a large celebration, the northern water tribe had sent down many waterbenders to help rebuild the nation, Pakku being their leader. It didn't take them long to rebuild the small capital of the southern pole.

Every male waterbender and even some non benders were hell bent on getting Katara's attention, she would turn 16 only two weeks after the one year anniversary of the war's end and would be eligible to be married. The water nation still believed in Betrothals as well as arranged marriages so Hakoda, who was the official Chief of the southern water tribe, was being hounded by every eligible bachelor in both the northern and southern water tribes for Katara's hand. He was reluctant to make the choice for Katara but with so many suitors vying for her his hand was being forced, luckily he could hold off until her birthday before having to make any official decisions.

Hakoda hated having to tell Katara that she wouldn't be able to wait around for Aang to grow up. The Air Nomads were not adults until they were 18 so she would have had to wait four years before he could ask for her hand. No water tribe male would have willingly waited and many battles would have broken out because she was in such high demand. It was Sokka who sent word to the avatar about the problem and Aang came rushing to the water tribe to argue the point but Hakoda couldn't make an acceptation with Katara, and even if they followed water tribe customs Aang couldn't ask for Katara's hand for another two years. When he argued that he was 113 years old the elders disagreed saying that perhaps he was born 113 years ago but mentally and physically he had been absolutely frozen in time and they could not count the 100 years he was asleep.

Aang cried and part of Katara cried with him, she was disappointed because he had been so loving and sweet, but part of her also knew that what she felt wasn't a romantic love but a strong friendship or even a sibling love. She comforted Aang but also tried to get him to think logically. He needed to bring the Air Nomads back, he would need to spend his time searching for descendents of Air Nomads and though she hated to say it he would need to most likely take more than one wife. It was actually one of the customs of they usually had multiple wives or no wife at all. All the children would be raised together regardless of who their parents were. Katara couldn't stand to be only one of many wives plus her culture didn't allow such arrangements, no father would willingly let their water tribe daughter into that situation.

Aang sighed and reluctantly accepted what he had been told, he soon left to return to his assigned missions, to oversee that the peace agreement was upheld and to search for more air nation. Things were not meant to be the stars were against him and Katara being together first the fortune teller lied to him, then the guru told him he had to let Katara go and now her tribe culture was against them being together.

Katara stood on the prow of the ship watching as the Fire Nation Capital port came into view. It had been a year since she had stepped foot on these lands and part of her didn't want to return. Another part of her was excited because being here would put off her betrothal for an additional two weeks. The Fire Nation was holding a month long celebration for the year anniversary of the end of the war. She would celebrate her birthday in the Fire Nation and this would earn her an additional two weeks of freedom. Her eyes searched the dock for familiar faces and soon landed on Zuko and Iroh. She waved and hollered and soon the two fire nation royalty were returning the wave, though Iroh was more enthusiastic about the returned wave. As soon as the ship docked she rushed off, down the gangplank and strait into the open arms of Iroh.

"Uncle Iroh!" she shrieked as she wrapped her arms around his now thin waist and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She knew it was probably improper to be hugging him but all of the Gaang had gotten close to the older man after the end of the war. "My Katara you have grown into such a beautiful woman over the past year"

She growled and slowly removed herself from his embrace "So I have been told, over and over and over again"

Both Iroh and Zuko seemed confused about this comment but brushed it off. When Sokka and Hakoda came down the gangplank Iroh turned to greet them while Katara turned her attention to Zuko. "Hey Zuko, how have you been this past year?"

He sighed and shook his head "You don't want to know, it has not been fun dealing with an angry Earth Kingdom and a over stretched fire nation. Plus the Fire Sages and the Nobles have been on my back to find a wife and produce an heir. That wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't so much paperwork to deal with, I feel like I never move from behind a desk, after spending three years searching for Aang then an additional year chasing him I'm getting a little stir crazy."

Katara laughed and nodded reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "Trust me I know what you mean, I spent a year running from you and learning all the skills as a master waterbender now I am being pressured by every male waterbender in the world to marry them as soon as I turn sixteen and that is only two weeks away. They are all northern water tribe and I can almost guarantee that they will want a docile trophy house wife who never leaves home. I don't think I can survive a life like that without going crazy"

Zuko seemed a bit startled that Katara and him had similar problems in the marriage department but he tucked that away for a later time when he noticed Sokka and Hakoda approaching he gave a polite bow. "Chief Hakoda, it is good to see you again! I hear that the restoration of the southern water tribe is completed, I hope that sometime in the near future I will get a chance to come and visit."

Hakoda smiled and Sokka burst out laughing for no apparent reason, some inside joke or something knowing Sokka. Hakoda reached out grasping Zuko's arm at the elbow in a traditional Warrior handshake, it showed his acceptance of the young Fire Lord and it was an unvoiced show of friendship and acceptance. "You would be welcome to visit our tribe, perhaps we can discuss opening a trading route to pass down our way, we have plenty of water and ice but it is always nice to have a large variety of items that are not available at our home."

Iroh nodded and gave Zuko an encouraging smile before taking Hakoda's attention and moving away. Sokka quickly followed his father, he was next in line to be Chief of the southern tribe so he was interested in any ideas about trade between the fire nation and the water tribe. Zuko was about to say something else when a short shadow seemed to approach the duo, Zuko looked up and gulped when he saw Kanna and Pakku standing only a few feet behind Katara. Neither looked excited to see him and part of him was a bit worried if Pakku was going to hold what happened at the north pole even now. He was shocked when the short older woman stalked up to him and smacked him in the face. "That is for treating an old woman so badly when you attacked the South Pole!"

He blinked for a few moments a bit stunned by what she had done and Katara started putting up a fuss but before he could even truly realize what had just happened she had him in a tight hug "And this is for saving my granddaughter from Azula. I can't thank you enough, even the thought that I might have lost Katara nearly kills me"

Zuko coughed and sputtered until Kanna released him and gave him a warm smile. He heard laughing and looked up at Katara who was giggling and trying to stifle her laughs. He sighed and shook his head then smiled down at Kanna "I am really sorry for my behavior when I attacked the south pole and you, I was a different person back there, my mind was clouded by my father back then."

Kanna nodded and again hugged him "You are forgiven, just remember all the lessons that you have learned since then."

With that Pakku gave Zuko a brisk nod then took Kanna's arm. Iroh also nodded and gave Zuko an encouraging smile before taking Hakoda's attention and moving away. Sokka quickly followed his father, he was next in line to be Chief of the southern tribe so he was interested in any ideas about trade between the fire nation and the water tribe. This left Zuko and Katara alone but no one else seemed to notice but them. She smirked and shrugged. "Well I guess we should make our way to the palace, Toph arrived earlier today and Aang should be flying in on Appa sometime later."

Katara agreed and they started towards the fire palace, along the way they passed through a small market and many of the vendors approached offering the Fire Lord and Katara treats such as fire flakes and spicy chicken on a stick. Katara reluctantly took a few but had to turn down others because she didn't want to become full before the diner she was sure Iroh had planed for the return of the Gaang. Katara found it nice walking with Zuko, they had become close ever since he helped her track down her mother's killer. Thinking of mothers she brought up the subject to Zuko. "Zuko, have you gotten a chance to search for your mother?"

Zuko glanced at her wondering how she got to that question but gave her a bright smile "I didn't have to, once news that I was Fire Lord spread through the four nations she sent word to me. I pardoned her about four months ago and she came home."

Katara turned excitedly to Zuko and gave him a quick hug, butterflies raced through her system at his warmth and that made her curious, she whispered out a rushed "congratulations Zuko" before pulling away and trying to hide her blush. Zuko seemed strangely reluctant to release her but did. "I've told her about all the adventures of the Gaang and she is excited to meet you… all of you"

Zuko had caught his slipup and quickly corrected himself. He had told his mom of all the adventures of the Gaang but many of his stories revolved around his interaction with Katara. She scolded him for the Pirate incident as well as the battle in the north pole. She nearly made his ears bleed when he told her about the crystal caves in the earth kingdom but she was proud of him when he told her about helping track down Katara's mother's killer. Though she didn't approve of revenge she understood and was glad that he helped Katara get the closer she needed to move on. His mother seemed to like Katara and something inside of him seemed to jump for joy at that revelation.

"I would love to meet your mother Zuko, she seems like such a wonderful woman from your stories." The two talked about many things as they made their way back to the palace, mostly about what had been happening the past year and both had to laugh at some of the funny antics that Katara's suitors and the nobles daughters were pulling to get their attention. Before they knew it they were at the Fire Palace and being greeted by a beautiful woman. "Mother"

The beautiful woman smiled and then looked at Katara. "You must be Katara, I've had many wonderful things about you, such a brave young woman who took on the fire nation to save the world."

Katara blushed and bowed her head "I didn't do it alone, but it was something I had to do."

Ursa shook her head and approached Katara placing a hand on her shoulder "You didn't have to do it, there were so many times you could have left and left Aang to someone older but you stuck it out, even when my son pulled some silly stunt."

Katara laughed and nodded "Thank you Lady Ursa."

Ursa smiled and pulled Katara into a brief soft hug then released her. "Welcome to the Fire Nation Princess Katara, I hope this visit will be better than your last"

Katara laughed wanting to correct Ursa calling her a princess, but ever since the North Pole had helped them reconstruct the south pole had adapted the leadership structure of the northern tribe, making Katara a Princess and Sokka a Prince. After Hakoda steps down from his position Sokka would take up the position of Chief, if he couldn't then Katara and her spouse would ascend to the position. "Thank you Lady Ursa, I hope we get a chance to spend more time together while I am here"

Ursa nodded and then turned giving Zuko a brief hug before taking her leave. Katara blushed and looked over at Zuko "Well that was interesting"

He laughed and nodded giving her a crooked smile "Agreed, lets get into the palace before some strange unknown family member pops out of the wood work and starts hugging us again"

Katara laughed and they quickly slipped into the palace together, both blushing and wondering why it felt so good to see their families accepting the other person.

**AN**

**I know there wasn't much romance in this chapter but this whole story will be a ZUTARA so be patient… If you didn't get the Family reference with this one it was each of the FAMILIES accepting and forgiving the other. **


	2. Change

**I Don't own Avatar or any of their characters.**

**An Unknown Hearts Desire**

**Change**

Katara was amazed when she saw Toph, the girl had grown and was almost as tall as she was, her long hair was down in an elegant style and she was actually wearing a dress. The only thing unchanged in the girl… no young woman was that she was barefoot, though she did have some intricate fabric wrapped around her ankles to make it appear like she could be wearing shoes if you weren't looking to closely.

"Toph, you look beautiful!" Katara exclaimed as she reached out embracing the ever changing woman. "You look great too sugar queen"

Katara went to thank her than realized what she had said "Toph!"

Katara heard a familiar voice and looked up just in time to get swept up in the arms of a rather tall Aang, he had shot up almost a foot in the past year and now stood about an inch taller than Katara. She was amazed and laughed at his now deepening voice. "Aang you're HUGE! When did you shoot up so much?"

Aang smiled and shrugged "Been growing a lot but I've heard that is normal, you've grow up a lot as well Katara!"

Zuko stood back watching the reunion and was hit in the gut by a strange new emotion, it was similar to what he use to feel when Ozai would give all his attention to Azula. It was pure jealousy and this shocked him, why would he be jealous of Katara and Aang? He did his best to ignore the emotion but it seemed to be like a dark shadow looming just in the background.

Katara had always heard that absence made the heart grow fonder but with Aang absence had just made her old emotions even more diluted, now she couldn't imagine herself with the ever growing Avatar, he was sweet and lovable but without his constant presence she found that her feelings had fully changed for him. She was now glad that her tribe had kept her from waiting on Aang, though part of her wished that she could have had the four years that waiting on Aang would have given her.

Toph smirked and poked Aang in the stomach "So I heard from Bumi that the White Lotus was already looking into your harem of eligible women to help you repopulate the Air Nomads"

Aang blushed and sputtered for a few minutes before lowering his head "Yeah, the White Lotus says that it will be easier to repopulate the Air Nomads if the girls aren't benders. They say that as the Avatar it is my duty to keep balance among all four elements, and that means doing the most I can to bring the Air Nomads back. They also think it will also be easier if all the girls aren't from the same nation so they are going to find girls from all the nations to give the Airbenders a larger gene pool. They say it will be difficult enough with me being the only airbender, if I would have found a single girl then it would have taken ten generations or so before the air nomads would not be at risk any more. This way it should only take two or three. I might still be alive when the Air Nomads are a great nation again."

Part of his voice sounded disappointed that he was going to be the resident stud, but another part of him seemed excited that he might see his people a great nation again. Sokka walked over wrapping his arm around Aang's neck "Don't worry so much Aang, just think about all the little yous ridding around on air scooters and getting into mischief."

Aang gave him a half smile then looked over to Zuko "I heard that you turned down a harem of your own, the Fire Sages didn't seem too happy about that, are you holding out for that overly serious girl, what was her name again… Mai?"

Zuko growled and looked away "NO! Mai and I had a falling out, she was still really upset that I left only a note when I went to join Aang, she also met someone who fit her personality better, he's a earth kingdom noble. And besides harems aren't an obligation, only a few Fire Lords had them and I would rather have a wife and Fire Lady."

Sokka snorted "What is up with the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation, one woman is a handful… I can't imagine having to deal with multiple wives."

Katara and Toph growled glaring at Sokka and quickly pounced on him beating him up. When they walked away he was twitching and both girls were straitening their dresses out and smirking at each other. The rest of the group made their way towards the dining hall where Iroh had set up as a welcoming party for the Gaang. When they reached the dining hall they noticed how closely Iroh, Ursa, Hakoda and Kanna were sitting together.

Sokka yelped when he caught up and saw Suki sitting at the end of the table and ran up to her. "Suki! I didn't think you would be here!"

She laughed and shook her head "Plans changed I got everything organized with the Kyoshi warriors, my replacement Tsumae finished her tests early so I thought I would meet up with everyone here."

Everyone was excited to see her so Sokka, Aang and Toph all sat as close to her as they could. The only seats available were at the head of the table for Zuko and the seat right next to his between him and Ursa so Katara sat there. Zuko looked at the food spread and was amazed to find that there were dishes from all four nations on the table, it must have been Iroh's idea.

He began filling his plate with his favorite Fire Nation foods and then looked around the table to see that this was typical, everyone was filling their plates with their own nations food accept for Iroh. He began eating slowly but when Katara sighed at something that tasted really good he began searching the table for what ever it was she ate. The plate was empty now, Sokka had it piled high on his plate so with an evil smirk he reached his chopsticks over and stole a bite of the slice of meat. He quickly popped it in his mouth and savored the different flavor, it was rather good and part of him glared at Sokka for taking the rest of it.

Katara was shocked when she saw a pair of chopsticks invading her plate and for a second she about yelled at Sokka till she followed the Chopsticks to see Zuko savoring the spiced ChickenFish. She sputtered for a minute before glaring and reaching over to take something off his place in revenge. She didn't even see what it was but popped it into her mouth glaring at him. The moment it hit her tongue she nearly melted. It was spicier than she was use to but the flavor was magnificent!

She looked over the table and found the plate empty and sitting in between Iroh and Ursa. She then let her eyes drift back to Zuko's plate that held some more of the great food and then up at him. He chuckled and pushed his plate towards her, she returned the favor and they continued eating off their own plates but stealing bits from the other's plate. Neither of them noticed Hakoda, Ursa and Iroh watching them closely. The rest of the Gaang seemed oblivious except for Suki who was smirking to herself and purposely keeping Sokka's attention far away from the dynamic duo.

Zuko and Katara didn't seem to notice the change in their behavior but the others did and seemed intrigued. Dinner finished quickly and soon Iroh left to make some tea. Everyone was excited because no one made tea quite like Iroh and when he returned everyone seemed to perk up. Katara smiled and sipped at the tea anticipating Jasmine, Iroh and Zuko's favorite flavor but instead she tasted a strange kind of mint flavor. It was really good just unexpected she looked over to Iroh cocking her head slightly "This is a different flavor of tea Iroh, what is it?"

Iroh smiled and nodded "Yes I thought a change would be a good idea, this tea was given to me by Bumi. It is a special Earth Kingdom tea that is supposed to Promote Peace and relaxation. I figured that after your long journey you could all use some relaxation."

Katara beamed at Iroh and everyone commented on how good the tea tasted. Before they knew it the sun was well beyond the horizon and Aang, and Toph had started to nod off sitting up. The two youngest members of the gathering left the room to get some rest. Iroh, Kanna and Pakku soon followed. Sokka and Suki got up after a while and made their way to bed. Only Hadoka, Ursa, Zuko and Katara were left. Katara loved watching Zuko and his mother interact. It hurt a bit to see that Zuko had found his mother but she was also happy for him.

Ursa finally tried to hide a yawn of her own and Hakoda slowly got up "Perhaps we should make our way to bed Katara, tomorrow will be here before we know it and then we have to go through the opening ceremony for the celebration."

Katara nodded and got up smiling at Zuko "Good night Fire Lord Zuko, sweet dreams" she then turned to Ursa about to do the same but the woman reached up pulling her into a hug "Good night Katara, sleep well and sweet dreams"

Katara was shocked but quickly sank into the embrace. She hugged her Gran Gran all the time but to have Ursa hugging her made her feel like she was being embraced by her own mother again. She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around Ursa "Thank you Lady Ursa, I hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams"

Ursa released Katara and Hakoda gave Katara a happy smile then looked at Ursa bowing silently thanking her with his eyes. He looked at Zuko and reached out clasping his arm again. "Thank you for dinner Fire Lord Zuko, sleep well"

Zuko smiled and nodded. As he watched Katara leave he glanced over at his mother. Was it strange that when his mother hugged Katara that his heart leapt with excitement? That he was excited that Hakoda seemed to accept him and that Ursa accepted Katara. He wasn't sure what in him was changing but he wasn't too sure that he disliked it.

Unknown to him Katara was having similar thoughts as she made her way down the winding halls to find her room.

**AN**

**I hope you guys like this update. I know that the true Zutara fluff hasn't started yet but it will. I tried to show as much Change as I could. Tomorrow we should have more Zutara going on. Enjoy and please review :)**


	3. Pain

**AN wow I actually wrote this chapter on Monday LOL I'm on a roll, though I'm sure all my LOTR fans are growling at me for writing this story when they've been bugging me to update Once on a Blue moon. I'm also writing the outline for my original story trilogy so I'm actually doing a LOT of writing today. The reason I'm trying to get this all done now is because I have an interview tomorrow and if I get that job my time to write will be cut in half if not less. So enjoy this chapter **

**I don't own Avatar or the characters**

**Pain**

**An Unknown Hearts Desire**

Katara was outraged! She thought she would be free from suitors during the year anniversary celebration, but noooo, they had to follow her to the fire nation. True the celebration was for all the nations but she figured that they would give it a rest, instead every single one of her suitors found a way to the fire nation and hounded her every time she was outside of the palace. They had tried to get into the palace but after she ran to Zuko's room to hide he forbid them from entering the grounds. The fire nation palace was her safe haven. She was in mental pain even thinking about leaving the palace but she knew she had to go at least once a day for a few minutes, it was expected for the whole Gaang to make an appearance at the festival.

The waterbending suitors were refusing to give her any extra time, her father would have to pick her suitor within the next three days or the suitors would stop bothering him and start fighting over her. Every time she saw Suki and Sokka making lovey dovey faces at each other she would storm off growling. It was unfair, the males of her tribe could fall in love and get married but the girls were betrothed at 16 no matter if they were in love or not.

She couldn't even enjoy the festival that she had been looking forward to since it was announced nearly half a year ago. At least she wasn't alone in her pain, Zuko had every noble in the Fire Nation shoving their scantly clad daughters at him every time he walked out of the palace doors as well. So the two went out of the palace long enough to make an appearance then quickly return to the palace and spend their time together sparing or walking through one of the palaces many gardens.

Iroh, Kanna and Pakku had returned to the Palace earlier than most of the other residence. They were enjoying the festival but it was a very warm day out, both water benders were not use to such temperatures and had decided to come back, Iroh had volunteered to escort them simply because he had wanted to visit with Zuko for a few minutes. When they got to the Palace they saw the two benders sitting by the turtleduck pond feeding the small animals and laughing. All three elders stood quietly watching the pair sinking into their own painful memories.

Iroh watched them remembering doing something similar with his wife when he was about Zuko's age, it was a sweet but sad memory. Pakku watched and wished that he and Kanna had gotten along so well when they were younger. Kanna just watched and remembered Hakoda's father part of her wishing he was still alive while the other part was glad that she had reunited with Pakku. They all reminisced while they watched the young friends unknowingly flirt with each other. A crazy idea popped into Iroh's head and he quickly pulled the elder couple away from the two benders.

That night when Zuko and Katara went to the dining hall they were puzzled to only find Hakoda, Ursa Iroh, Pakku and Kanna. The rest of the Gaang were missing from the gathering. The two benders stopped at the door taking in the people in front of them. Ursa and Iroh seemed excited, Kanna seemed reluctantly happy, Hakoda seemed resigned but hopeful and Pakku seemed upset but resigned as well. Something was off and fear raced up both of their spines. They looked at each other curious as to what was about to happen but slowly walked forward greeting their elders.

"Sit down I think we have something to discuss" Hakoda was the one to speak and his voice seemed pained. Ursa gave them both a happy encouraging smile but it did nothing to ease the worry that both teens were feeling. They sat down watching the others the fear raising so much that it was causing them almost physical pain. The table was quiet for a moment before Iroh spoke up.

"For a while now the white lotus has been discussing ways to solidify the peace contracts between nations. Although the earth nation suffered greatly from the war it has been agreed that the Water tribes suffered the most, almost all of the southern tribe was illuminated and the northern tribe had to lose their princess and one of their spirit protectors during the war. Many ideas have come up over the past few months but today Master Pakku and I observed what we think might be the solution to begin the efforts to prove to the world that the Fire Nation is serious in their peace talks."

Iroh paused and both benders watched him holding their breath waiting in fear and anticipation for what they had decided upon. Hakoda took up where Iroh had left off, he had joined the white lotus after the war was over. "Iroh tells us that Zuko has been pressured by the fire sages to get married before the year is out, and Katara tribal tradition says in the next three days I am to pick your suitor or the eligible benders and warriors can fight for you. We don't want battles to break out during the festival so we had been debating on sending you home early, but Iroh and Pakku approached me today and suggested a different course of action. We have decided that the best way to solve all the problems is for you and Zuko to marry. This would stop the fighting, get the fire sages to back off of Zuko and it would show unity for the Fire Lord to marry someone outside of the Fire Nation."

Katara and Zuko sat silently blinking and processing what they had just been told. Katara had been resigned to being betrothed to a random waterbender for a while so she wasn't too upset, part of her was actually excited that she knew and liked the man she was going to marry. She looked over at Zuko wondering how he was going to take the news, he seemed furious and a pain jolted through her chest where her heart was. She let out a whimper and jumped up rushing out of the dining hall towards her room. Over the past two weeks she had actually started to have feelings for Zuko, she had done her best to ignore them knowing that soon she would be forced to marry some stranger no matter what she felt for him.

Zuko was furious with the people in front of him, not because they were forcing him to marry Katara but because they were forcing her to marry someone in general. Over the past two weeks he and Katara had gotten closer then ever. She had told him her deepest secret, her fear of an arranged marriage. He knew she hated it and had planned on talking to Iroh and Hakoda about it but they had all been so busy he hadn't gotten a chance. A small part of him was ecstatic about the arrangement though because he had liked Katara since the crystal caves but thought he would never have a chance with her, first she was 'in love' with Aang and then the whole betrothal thing had come up. He had never thought that HE could be in the running to marry her, he was from the fire nation and marriages between fire nation and water tribe were rare.

He was about to rip the elders a new one when Katara jumped up and ran off. He watched her go then glared at everyone "I'm ashamed of you! Kanna, you ran away from your home because of an arranged marriage and Uncle you got to fall in love and pick your wife, you would have never tolerated an arranged marriage! How could you do this to Katara. She's a hero for the world she should get a choice on who she wants to marry. The least you could have done is asked her what she wanted!"

He got up storming out of the dining hall to track down Katara and comfort her. He didn't realize until he was almost to her door that he never once said anything about what he wanted and how this affected him. He really hoped that no one else noticed his little slip up.

And they had, Ursa was beaming and Iroh, though upset that Zuko had pointed out the flaw in their plan was smiling because he knew Zuko was not upset about the betrothal because he didn't like Katara but because they had hurt Katara's feelings.

Hakoda was smiling slightly glad that he had picked the right suitor for his daughter, he wasn't happy to force a betrothal on his daughter but he had been dealing with that pain for months. Kanna was beaming, she could tell that Zuko was going to be a great Fire Lord and all her doubts about the boy vanished the moment that he had stuck up for Katara, she could tell he loved her granddaughter. Pakku was feeling very ashamed because he didn't want his stubborn step granddaughter to do what Kanna had done.

Zuko tentatively knocked on Katara's door, he didn't get an answer but slowly opened the heavy door. As soon as he opened it he heard her sobbing and a sharp pain hit him in his chest. He rushed in and sat down behind the crying Katara wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She jumped in shock but once she caught the familiar scent of spice and warm air she stiffened up. "Go away Zuko, I am sorry that you are being forced to get married but there is nothing I can do about it"

Zuko cringed at her harsh voice and just wrapped his arms tighter around her. "No I am sorry, I hate that you don't have a choice in who to marry. I scolded everyone like miss behaving children after you left. No one should force you to get married Katara, they should all know better. I am sorry that my uncle put this idea into everyone's head."

Katara sniffled and looked up at Zuko tear still running down her face. "You weren't angry that you would have to marry me?"

Zuko snorted and shook his head "No, I was angry that they were really going through with you being forced to marry. I would have been furious no matter who it was."

She gave him a weak smile and turned slightly tucking her head against his chest. They sat there quietly for a while and Zuko thought that Katara had fallen asleep until he heard her talk "I'm actually glad it was you they chose. At least he chose someone that I care for and not some strange bender that I've only met in passing."

Zuko's heart skipped a beat and he looked down at Katara "I care for you as well Katara, you are my best friend and I think I started falling in love with you back in the crystal caves."

Katara was shocked at his confession and removed her head from his chest searching his face to see if he was telling the truth. When she saw no lie she reached up letting her thumb run across his scar. "I think I started falling in love with you helped Sokka rescue my father. Either that or when you took me to find my mother's killer."

The two searched each other's face for a minute then tentatively leaned forward sharing a brief kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and they pulled apart quickly. Everyone from the dining room walked in with their heads lowered in shame. They seemed surprised to find Zuko holding Katara but finished walking into the room. "Katara, Zuko, we came to apologize for not asking you what you thought about the idea before we decided on it. If you want I can find you a different suitor Katara but we can not ignore tradition."

Zuko went to protest but Katara spoke up looking directly at her father. "No, as long as it is ok with Zuko then I accept the betrothal. My biggest fear about the betrothal was that you would chose someone I didn't know or couldn't stand. Zuko is my best friend and I like spending time with him."

Zuko looked down at Katara for a moment before nodding "I am fine with it"

Iroh, Ursa and Kanna beamed at the couple, Hakoda seemed happy and Pakku seemed content but still a bit upset that she would be marrying fire nation. Iroh cleared his throat and nodded "We can make the announcement tomorrow at the festival."

Katara blanched but Zuko nodded and slowly got up from the bed where they had been sitting. "Then we best go make preparations uncle, Hakoda. We'll have some servants bring us some food in my office while we sort out the details. Mother would you make sure that everyone gets something to eat. Katara, I hate to leave this to you but the others should know before the announcement is made. I'll do my best to make it to breakfast in the morning so we can tell them together but if I don't you probably should tell them before everyone heads to the festival."

Katara blinked and nodded watching as they left. Ursa walked over giving her a brief hug, followed by Kanna and Pakku then she was alone in her room. A few minutes later a servant brought her some dinner and she noticed that it had some of the meat she had stolen from Zuko's plate the first night they were there and that made her smile. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day so she ate and went to bed.

Zuko, Iroh and Hakoda stayed up half the night talking about traditions from each culture. He knew about the betrothal necklace but I the fire nation they gave rings. Both nations had a dowry though in the fire nation it was monetary in the water tribes it was usually furs and food. Hakoda had not brought any furs and had little money so they decided to use the trade agreements as a dowry instead. The water tribe didn't have any allotted time between the betrothal and the wedding but the fire nation was strange in that they usually were married with in a month. This tradition came from the fact most marriages were arranged between nobility and the need for heirs. They figured the sooner they married the sooner they could get to work on the heir. They decided to set a date at a later time when Katara could have a say in it.

By the time they broke up the meeting it was well after midnight, Hakoda went to bed and Iroh was about to follow his lead but Zuko stopped him "Uncle, I want to get Katara a betrothal necklace before the announcement is made. Do you know any jewelry makers that do quality work?"

Iroh thought for a moment then nodded "I do, why don't you start working on the design and I'll go get the man who helped me make your aunts engagement and wedding rings, he does very beautiful work."

Zuko smiled and nodded before finding a pin and paper to start sketching ideas for Katara's betrothal necklace.

**AN**

**Here you go, not much pain in this one but some pain of longing, pain of unknown, pain of fear and some heart pains… but there is pain… and Happiness! Read and Review please!**

**Gotta give my shout out to my reviewers!**

**FanFiction **

**AnnaAza Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**Densharr Thanks for the review!**

**Sokkantylee thanks for the review!**

**Deviantart **

**Replies are on the website**


	4. Date

**AN ok for all my fanfiction readers Zutara week is a week long event on Deviant where each day you are given a subject… Family… Change… pain… date… ext. you can go to www(dot)zutara-week(dot)deviantart(dot)com replace the (Dot) with a . the journals there will give you some description. Most people draw pictures but I'm a writer so I write stories :).**

**I also made a change to the previous 3 chapters, I removed Suki, though I like her as a character I am also a Tokka fan and when writing this chapter decided that I want to make the sub relationship Tokka so I looked back and found only 3 mentions of Suki so it was easy to just delete her for now, might add her back in later not to sure. I am also a Taang fan but I already set Aang up for a harem of girls to repopulate the Air nomads and it wouldn't be fare to Toph to have to share the love of her life. So if you want go back and read the slightly revised previous chapters… or just think back and realize… no Suki… nothing else changed… ok :) Alright time for an update.**

**An Unknown Hearts Desire**

**Date Chapter 4**

Zuko and Katara went to the announcement of their betrothal reluctantly. The crowds were quiet for a long moment before cheering began. The Fire Nation Citizens were happy because the union would hopefully take away some of the hate the other nations held for them and hopefully help with trade, the earth kingdom citizens were cheering because as they saw it the Avatar's water bending instructor would have control over the fire nation. The water tribe citizens were mixed the males that were after Katara's hand didn't cheer but everyone else did because they knew how strong Katara was and knew she would keep the fire nation at bay. All nations were happy for the announcement.

The night before Aang had taken it amazingly well when it was announced to the Gaang. He actually walked up to Katara hugging her and congratulating her. He knew she had been scared that she would be stuck in a loveless marriage. At least this way she was marrying a friend and someone he could trust. He then turned to Zuko and glared for a moment "Be good to her Zuko or I'll take your bending away like I did your father"

Zuko gulped, he didn't think he would ever hurt Katara but he remembered how many times he had unintentionally made Mai upset before they broke it off. Sokka wasn't too happy about it but Toph stepped on his foot then looked back at the couple. She just smirked and said "About time you two get your heads on strait"

It hadn't turned out as bad as Katara had anticipated. No one was screaming or yelling about the arrangement for now at least. She was amazed when she went to dinner Zuko met her at the door "Katara, would you mind joining me for diner. I thought it would be nice to not be surrounded by questions all through diner and perhaps we could have our first date."

Katara smiled and quickly accepted. He offered his arm and he lead them out to the garden where his mother use to sit with him and feed turtle ducks. There was a large picnic blanket set up, per his request earlier in the day, near the pond with a large picnic basket and a dozen Fire Lilies. Katara was speechless as Zuko presented her with the beautiful Fire Lilies. She took in their spicy scent, she felt something wrapped around the stems and she pulled the flowers away from her nose looking at what felt strange. On the stem of a few of the flowers was a beautiful silver ring, it had a beautiful red ruby in the center with two sapphires on either side of it.

Katara looked up at Zuko with a puzzled look, he gave her a smile then took the ring from her hand slipping it onto the ring finger of her left hand "In the fire nation we don't give betrothal necklaces, we give rings. This is your engagement ring on our wedding day you will get a second band and I will get a band of my own."

She seemed a bit upset but pasted on a smile. "Thank you Zuko it is very sweet of you and the ring is absolutely beautiful"

Zuko smiled and reached up brushing some hair away from her face. "You're welcome Katara."

They sat by the turtle duck pond eating and laughing for hours. They talked about everything ranging from their pasts, favorite foods and to some of their hopes for the future. They ended up touching on the subject of children and everything got quiet. "I never even thought about kids, I mean as the future Fire Lord I always knew I needed to have an heir but beyond that thought I never went into more detail. I don't know if I want any more than one, I keep thinking back onto how my sister turned out and how much she teased me"

Katara sighed and frowned "I always had thought of having lots of children, at least two if not more. I loved having an older brother. I mean he was way over protective but it is kind of nice to have someone you can depend on no matter what."

Zuko frowned and shook his head "We have a little time before we really need to worry about that. But it is good to know that you love kids. I mean I kind of already knew that but its nice to know what your hopes and dreams are."

Katara laughed and leaned back looking up into the now stary sky "Yeah but it is going to be hard to realize some of my dreams here. I had wanted to be like Master Pakku and train young water benders until I was to old to do so. Now I'll be surrounded by Fire Benders instead of Water Benders"

Zuko reached out cupping her cheek and sighing "I am sorry, who knows, with how legendary of a Water Bender you are you might just have young water benders coming from far and wide to get you to train them."

She laughed and leaned into his overly warm hand enjoying the comforting gesture. They looked into each others eyes silently for a while before Zuko pulled back and reached into one of the pockets of his robe. Once he found what he was looking for he looked back up to Katara. "Katara, I know we were not given much of a choice in this arrangement but I hope you know that even if the White Lotus wouldn't have suggested this I was looking for a way to help you. I don't know if I would have come to the idea of marrying you until after the three days but I do know I would have most likely eventually got to that idea. What I am trying to say is Katara, will you marry me?"

He pulled the object out of his pocket and opened his hand holding it out towards her. There was a beautiful Pendant sitting on his palm that was the same size of her mother's. It was made out of a swirl of gold and silver metal in the Yin Yang Shape. There etched into the beautiful metals were the fire nation symbol and the water tribe symbol on their opposite metallic representative, where the dot usually is in a traditional yin yang. The band was actually comprised of two ribbons one red and one blue twisted around each other.

"I am sorry I couldn't carve it myself but I did design the look, pick out the metals and I was there the whole time that the jeweler made it. The silver represents the water tribe and the gold the fire nation. The yin yang shows the balance that we give each other."

Katara teared up and before he knew it she had pounced on him knocking him over onto the blanket. He heard her chanting Yes I'll marry you over and over again as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder. He was smiling and held her tightly until she stopped crying and sat back up. He smiled at her and held up the necklace, she quickly got the idea and pulled her hair out of the way as she turned around. Just like he had when the pirates had captured her he reached up carefully untying Katara's grandmother's necklace. "I'll save you"

True he had left out the 'from the pirates' line but it got a laugh out of her as he carefully replaced Kanna's necklace with his own. She reached up letting her fingers fall on the warm metal than turned to Zuko leaning up and kissing him softly "You already saved me, but this time from Water Benders instead of Pirates"

They laughed and Katara leaned back against his chest enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. For a while they sat there quietly looking up at the stars but soon a loud yawn escaped Katara and Zuko got up insisting it was time for them to go to sleep. He walked her to her room and leaned down giving her a lingering kiss, when he pulled away Katara was breathless. She blinked a few times and he gave her a goofy grin before turning to make his way back to his room.

When Katara entered she found Sokka sitting on her bed waiting on her. He looked her over once and his eyes grew dark, he could see that she had been crying and jumped to the conclusion that Zuko had made her upset. She quickly darted over to Sokka and grabbed his wrist. "It isn't what you think Sokka"

He went to question her when he then realized that she wasn't wearing their mother's necklace. "He gave you a betrothal necklace?"

She nodded and reached up touching it "Yes, he gave me a ring following the fire nation traditions but also gave me the betrothal necklace. He didn't make it but designed it and watched as they made it."

His harsh look eased and he reached out taking her hand "Are you truly happy Katara? If not I will find a way to get you out of this"

She smiled and nodded "I think I love him Sokka, I think I have for a long time and he loves me"

Sokka watched her as she spoke then started to smile "If you are sure than I am all for it. You will make a wonderful Fire Lady, you've always watched out for everyone and you are a good decision maker."

She blushed and reached into her pocket pulling out Kanna's betrothal necklace. "Sokka, I have no use for this any more. It is great for memories but I would rather see someone wearing it than for it to sit in a jewelry box for the rest of our lives. Why don't you give it to the one you want to marry. Besides she wasn't just my mom, she was your mom as well."

Sokka watched her for a moment then smiled "Alright Katara, though it will be strange seeing it on someone other than you and mom."

Katara smiled and reached out hugging her brother, her clueless brother. She knew that Toph was head over heals for Sokka but he seemed oblivious. After he and Suki had a falling out because she refused to leave the Kioshii warriors and he needed to stay in the South Pole and become the next chief he closed himself off from any relationships. There were many females who were after him but he didn't seem to notice, too caught up in learning how to be chief from Hakoda.

Katara smiled and after putting the necklace in his had smirked "I'm sure it would look lovely with a green band on it"

Sokka raised an eyebrow "Why would I change the band to green? Suki and I broke up months ago and besides the Kioshii's weren't even really a full part of the earth bending nation"

She rolled her eyes and poked him in the forehead "Are you really that dense? I wasn't talking about Suki, but to give you a hint she was part of the Gaang"

With that she got up shoving him out the door. "I'm tired! Get out of here and let me get some sleep!"

Sokka stood outside Katara's door blinking, Toph liked him? As he walked towards his room he thought back to all his interaction with Toph over the years and some things started falling into place. He was always so distracted by Yue or Suki to realize it but now that he actually thought about it Katara was right. She always seemed so upset about his relationships and she was always sticking up for him, though she teased him a lot she always found subtle ways to complement him and agree with him.

Toph was a year younger than Katara, they had the same gap in age that Zuko and Katara had. He had grown close to the tomboy earthbender but as he quickly realized she wasn't such a tomboy any more. She was slowly coming into her noble heritage. She even wore a dress without complaining. But part of him feared even trying to start a new relationship. He had no luck first Yue died then Suki couldn't leave her own obligations. He knew Toph didn't like ice and couldn't see through shoes, she would never be willing to move down to the south pole.

He let out a depressed sigh and changed directions, instead of heading towards his bedroom he went out to one of the beautiful gardens. He was amazed to find Toph walking outside and enjoying the warm grass under her feet. He stood watching her for a few minutes before she growled and turned to face him. "Snoozles either come out here and walk with me or stop staring and go away"

Sokka fingered the necklace now in his pocket and then decides the hell with it, he walks out smiling at Toph before joining her. "Hey Toph, how are you doing?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders picking at the dress a bit "Could be better, everyone is going on and on about Katara and Zuko it is getting a bit annoying. I mean what's the big deal, in the earth kingdom I'm almost old enough to get married but you don't hear me whining about suitors or people pressuring me to get married. My parents have been trying to find me a husband for months, luckily most of them are scared off because I'm the first metal bender and they don't like the idea that I'm better than them."

Sokka was shocked "You are old enough to get married!"

She laughed "yeah I am not that much younger than Sugar Queen just a few months. I was born at the beginning of the year, she was born at the end. In about 4 months my parents will still be looking and I'll still be running them all off. Your sister just needed to learn how to threaten them into leaving her alone!"

Sokka laughed and shook his head "It isn't so easy in the water tribe, but if you say so."

Toph snorted and they continued to walk and talk for most of the night, when it was only a few short hours from dawn Toph yawned and Sokka shook his head "We really should head to bed, tomorrow is Katara's birthday and knowing Iroh he'll want to throw a big party or something"

She laughed and nodded giving him a sweet smile. "Yeah, well good night Sokka"

Sokka shook his head and reached out taking her arm "Oh come on Toph, I will walk you to your door, and don't complain I'm just trying to be a gentleman"

Toph laughed and nodded "Alright Sokka you can play pretend for a while if you want"

They walked to Toph's door and she turned back nodded at Sokka "Alright, well thank you for spending some time with me Sokka, I really enjoyed it."

Sokka debated for a moment then reached up brushing his hand against her jaw line "I enjoyed it as well, um Toph, would you like to go to town with me tomorrow after what ever party they have planed for Katara?"

Toph stood there for a moment puzzled then looked almost directly into Sokka's eyes "Are you asking me on a date?"

Sokka blushed and looked directly into her eyes before nodding "Yes, I believe I am"

Toph blushed and looked down with a large smile gracing her maturing face "I would love to Sokka"

With that she dashed into her room shutting the door. Sokka stood outside smiling, perhaps things wouldn't work out with Toph but he had to at least give it a chance. He walked to his room playing with the betrothal necklace the whole way. He hoped that one day everything would work out… part of him was really hoping that it would work out with Toph.

**AN hope you liked it! Read and review!**

**Review Replies**

**Fanfiction**

**PermanentlyFrozen thank you for the inquiry and for the review!**

**Sasha/IceBlossom22 thank you for the review, I'm writing this story for Zutara week unlike most of my stories I don't with hold updates for reviews, but thanks for telling me about your mistake. LOL no worries love just as long as you are reading and enjoying this story I am happy!**

**AnnaAza thanks for the second review!**


End file.
